ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark King’s Blessing
is the 12th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on September 24th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story969 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Dark King’s Blessing" Synopsis Juggler has finally ressurected the savage Maga-Orochi, with the help of Belial's card. How can Ultraman Orb stop the Great King Devil Beast from destroying the Earth? Plot Gai has fallen unconscious and Maga-Orochi has devastated a good portion of Tokyo during its rampage. Feeling it has done enough damage for now, Maga-Orochi falls asleep, while Shin and Jetta keep a watchful eye on the beast. Meanwhile, Gai awakens sometime later in the SSP's apartment with Naomi at his side. Shortly after waking up, Naomi questions Gai on someone he mentioned in his sleep... Natasha. As it turns out, Natasha was the loved one of Gai's past who was killed during Orb's battle with Maga-Zetton. Shocked by the revelation, Naomi and her mother contemplate on an event that took place in Naomi's past. Naomi use to have reoccurring dreams about a giant when she was younger. Before Naomi and her mom can begun talking about what they mean again, Shin and Jetta return with a plan to fight back against Maga-Orochi: Princess Tamayura. Believing she may know a way to stop the beast, the SSP heads off to the forbidden forest to find her. However, even after finding and assembling the remains of her destroyed memorial, the princess does not appear. During their plea to call upon her, Naomi's mom is seen planting some seeds nearby her grave, believing that the life created by the plant will help the earth, much to the frustrations of the SSP members. Suddenly to the SSP's surprise, after she waters her planted seeds, Tamayura appears from the plant that blooms and she flies off immediately. Elsewhere, Gai learns that his deck of ultra cards are missing and he goes off to find the one person who would steal them: Jugglus Juggler. Finding Juggler on an elevated walkway, both men fight, but Juggler wins due to Gai not being fully healed from his fight with Maga-Orochi. Juggler continues trying to pressure Gai into admitting defeat, but Gai continues to refuse. At that moment, Maga-Orochi awakens from his slumber and the beast resumes his rampage. Gai leaves once more to try and find a way to stop the beast, but is encountered by Tamayura, who presents him with two weapons that are stronger enough to stop Maga-Orochi: The ultra cards of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial (believing that their light and darkness will suffice in stopping the beast that they sealed/released.) Gai is able to activate Zoffy's light, but Belial's darkness refuses to comply and refuses to lend Gai its power, even when he tries to force it. Suddenly both of them are confronted by Maga-Orochi, who attempts to kill them. Tamayura creates a psychic force-field between them and the beast while Gai continues trying to get the Belial card to activate, but with no success. The princess's shield does not last long against Maga-Orochi's power and the beast shatters her barrier and dispels her with its Maga Thunderclap attack, as Gai watches on in horror. Enraged at Tamayura's sacrifice, Gai forces the Belial card to activate once more and this time, his rage allows it to activate and Gai transforms into a new form Ultraman Orb: Thunder Breaster. Now berserk and filled with a new unmatched power, Orb battles with Maga-Orochi once more and this time, Orb's immense strength from possessing the power of light and darkness inside him allows the ultra to not only withstand Maga-Orochi's attacks without receiving any damage whatsoever, but also causes him to viciously assault the beast with uprooted buildings and even slicing off the beast's tail. Finally after beating Maga-Orochi to a pulp, Orb Thunder Breaster strikes the beast with his Zedcium Ray, which obliterates Maga-Orochi. Sometime later, Gai runs into a sullen Juggler (who was earlier shocked and enraged that Gai defeated his ultimate monster, foiling his master plan) and the dark being admits defeat by returning Gai's deck of cards to him. Before leaving though, Juggler spitefully states that he and Gai are no different after seeing Orb Thunder Breaster's savage fighting style. With the King Demon Beasts finally gone, Gai catches up with Naomi and thanks her for all of her and the SSP's help in fighting the beast, while her mother takes her leave. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Shin and Jetta find Maga-Orochi after the beast has fallen asleep, Jetta quotes word-for-word the Ultraman episode title, "The Lawless Monster Zone". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes